Commands
Welcome to one of many guides I will be creating! All my guides will have a certain topic prefix which is "Guide" this is how you may distinguish if the thread is mine or some other player. This guide is to explain the usage and to display the commands that we have on Divine-Reality. So let's get started... Contents Part I: Player Commands Part II: Donator Commands Part III: Premium Commands Part IV: Sponsor Commands Part I: Player Commands / Any text after this dash is a clan message and will be submitted to your clan if you are in one. ::auth a1b2 This is how you redeem your authentication codes from voting. ::changepassword newpassword Changes your password. ::chat If on resizable will make your chat box transparent. ::commands Lists the commands available. ::donate Opens the Divine-Reality store. ::home Teleports you to our home - Edgeville. ::market / ::shops Teleports you to the market. ::optab If on resizable will make your tab background transparent. ::players Displays a list of all players currently online also showing their rank title and icon. ::reportabug Directs you to our external ticket centre where you can report any bugs you may find. ::si item Searches all non-player character tables for the item specified. ::skull Skulls the player with its normal effects. This lasts 20 minutes. ::sn character Displays all items dropped by this non-player character. ::staff Shows a list of all staff members currently online showing their name and icon. ::stuck After 30 seconds of non-combat and movement actions you will be teleported to home. A notification will be sent to the staff team in order to verify you are truly stuck. To be used if ::home cannot be used. ::terms Opens our terms of service which must be read by all players. ::ticket-reason Submits a ticket which staff members can pick up on. Should only be used when a question cannot be answered with the private messaging feature. ::topic #### / ::thread #### Directs you to the topic number. Topic numbers are the digits found on the URL of a forum post 'showforum=5000'. ::train Teleports you to Rock Crabs. ::vote Opens the link to our voting system. All players should use this command, it's pretty decent. You get a free party hat from it (Ha, they'll never know). ::website Opens the website (http://divine-reality.net/) ::wiki Directs you to our wikipedia page. Part II: Donator Commands All commands from the previous parts apply. ::di Teleports you to donator island. ::yell message Submits a global message for all online players to see. Part III: Premium Commands All commands from the previous parts apply. ::prem Teleports you to premium island. Part IV: Sponsor Commands All commands from the previous parts apply. ::title Shows you the different colour combinations for titles. ::title1 a1b2c3 Sets a blue title for up to 6 characters. ::title2 a1b2c3 Sets a red title for up to 6 characters. ::title3 a1b2c3 Sets a purple title for up to 6 characters. ::title4 a1b2c3 Sets a light blue (cyan) title for up to 6 characters. Thanks for reading, hoped this helped. Credits to Azuline